Pattern-wise thermal transfer of materials from donor sheets to receptor substrates has been proposed for a wide variety of applications. For example, materials can be selectively thermally transferred to form elements useful in electronic displays and other devices. Specifically, selective thermal transfer of color filters, black matrix, spacers, polarizers, conductive layers, transistors, phosphors, and organic electroluminescent materials have all been proposed. Selective thermal transfer of organic light emitters for formation of organic electroluminescent devices has been shown to be particularly useful.